


Paper-Thin Walls

by DropRaptorAlta7



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: I feel kinda bad for any of the other guests though..., I love Vivi with all my heart, I wanted to focus on the boys, Lewthur - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mystery gets mentioned briefly, Slight Voyeurism, Smut, Voyeurism, but - Freeform, hotel room shenanigans, hotels with thin walls give me life, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropRaptorAlta7/pseuds/DropRaptorAlta7
Summary: After a harrowing case, three paranormal investigators booked a suite at a cheap motel. Arthur and Lewis choose to stay back and rest while Vivi and her dog hit the town. What they don't realise, is the walls are paper-fucking-thin...





	Paper-Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I originally wrote this drabble for my thirsty friends on Discord, but recently was convinced to put it up here! So uh... Enjoy my first fanfic!

After a harrowing case, the three paranormal investigators booked a suite at a cheap motel. The two men decide against Vivi's offer of a night on the town,  
"Go enjoy some time to yourself, Viv. I'm afraid we'll just slow you down." Was the reply Lewis gave when pressed.

So, soon after Vivi -accompanied by her faithful pup- walked out the door, Lewis and Arthur retired for the night. Each taking a bed in different rooms, their headboards set against the shared wall of the suite, nearly back to back.  
______________________________________

A few hours later, Lewis is on the verge of falling asleep when he hears Arthur's breathing pick up through the thin wall. He listens for a minute and is ready to run in and wake his friend from a nightmare when he hears a soft moan.

Oh... _Oh._

Apparently, the walls are _paper-fucking-thin_. If Lewis so much as moves to get out of bed Arthur will know he's awake... He doesn't want to embarrass his friend like that, so he stays put. And listens.

The sound of Arthur's heavier breathing is slowly overtaken, quiet _Ah!_ 's and _nngh_ 's devolving into drawn-out moans and whimpers; each sound goes straight to Lewis' dick, now twitching in interest as his face burns in mortification ~~and want~~.

Lewis' pants have become too tight for comfort, and Arthur's sounds get muffled, the image of the blonde shoving his face into his pillow flashes unbidden across his mind's eye. Lewis _can't take it anymore_ and finally takes his cock in hand, forced to smother a sob behind his hand, strokes quickening with each small whine coming from the other room.

Lewis throws his head back into his pillow as he paces his hand in time with the grunts coming through the wall. Then comes Arthur's voice, whimpering words he'd never imagined; " _Ahh, ahh-ahh L-_ _nnggghh_ **Lew-iiiisssss** "

Lewis can't catch his answering groan in time, and all sounds are suffocated by the now tense silence.

Arthur's terrified whisper breaks the silence. " _L-Lewis?..._ "

Lewis doesn't answer, his eyes wide in terror that the other can't see.

" _Um... did-... did you... You h-h-heard all of that, didn't you?_ " God, Arthur's voice is still tinged with arousal. Lewis' heart thudded painfully in his chest when he answers, whispering " _yes.._ "

A beat.

" _Lewis, I- I'm sor-"_

" _I didn't... I never said I didn't_ like _what I was hearing._ " the larger man interrupted. " _I-in fact... I uh- you- hmmm... Your voice, when you s-say my name like that, it's_... _It's_ really fucking sexy. _I got hard just listening to you touch yourself, Artie. So please-_ " he swallowed roughly. " _Please continue.._."

For a moment; one, terrifying, heart-wrenching moment, Arthur stayed silent. Lewis had just opened his mouth to begin apologising when Arthur groaned, his beautiful voice softly calling " _Lewis…_ ”

And this time, Lewis answered. " _Arthur..._ " The deep timbre of his voice rumbled as his hand picked up its previous pace. It was nearly overwhelming. " _Arthur, sweetheart-_ _ahhh!_ "

" _Ah-hah! Lew-Lewis y-_ hmmnnggh _!_ " The blonde through the wall all but wailed. His voice canted higher and higher as he panted, and Lewis could only imagine what Arthur looked like;

Eyebrows drawn high as amber eyes clenched, his small, cute little mouth rounded in a silent scream, lost in the throes of pleasure. The thought drew a long groan from Lewis' throat.  
" _Arth- Artie. Artie please, sweetheart. I'm- I'm getting close- nngh!_ " Lewis's body was wracked with shivers as he struggled to hold off. " _P-please, Arthur- **hmmh** **!** \- Arth- ah- please!_"

The only answer he got was Arthur's high-pitched litany of " _LewislewislewislewisleWIS LEWIS OH- G-GOD LEWIS I-_ ” but it was enough to tip the younger man over the edge as the blonde devolved into pleasure-wracked sobs.  
______________________________________

The suite was silent but for the sounds of panting from the two occupants.

"Hah- so. Huh- hah- _hmmmh_ \- Th-that was-"

"Intense?"

Lewis let out a breathless chuckle. "Y-yeah, intense is- hah- one way to put it!"

Arthur let out a hum of agreement, and the two caught their breath. "W-we should, uh.. We should clean up before Vivi comes home."

Lewis' laughter echoed loudly, and the bed groaned as he rolled out. "You're probably right. Come on, I'll help clean you off."  
______________________________________

Needless to say, cleaning didn't work out so well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! This is my first ever published fanfiction, so I hope I didn't do too badly. >u<  
> Thank you to Ghost Peppers for inspiring my thirsty ass. Y'all are so great for inspiration, you have no idea.


End file.
